F'lar and Lessa
by AzaliaCrow
Summary: This started as an attempt at smut but I tried to keep it in character and after reading it over decided that there's a sweetness to it. Don't be mistaken, it's still sex. For all of you F'lar & Lessa fans out there! Please R&R!


Lessa and F'lar- Informed Smut

_Authors Note: Alrighty, I was in the mood for some really good F'lar and Lessa action and was very disappointed to find that there was such a limited choice. Before reading, realize that this is __definitely smut; it's mostly our fine weyrleaders getting it on. However, I have tried to keep both Lessa and F'lar in character. This scene fits into Dragonflight, sometime after Ramoth's first mating flight but before first thread fall. I'll admit it's a bit cliché but I would really appreciate suggestions on how to improve. Thanks for taking the time to read!_

Lessa returned to her weyr late, bored and frustrated. It wasn't that she didn't take her responsibilities as weyrwoman seriously; it was just often very frustrating. She had as many and often more responsibilities than any other rider and none of the privileges, none of the important ones that is. She wasn't allowed to fly, or leave or do this or that. The thought of R'gul's voice running through the long list of no's caused a surge of anger to rise in her chest and she had to shake herself to disperse it, reminding herself that she didn't answer to him anymore. Unfortunately this moment of calming realization was quickly cut away as she realized that there hadn't been much of an improvement in that respect.

F'lar's coming into power had certainly been good for the weyr and Pern on the whole, however, the benefits of his leadership had been slight for Lessa personally. She was no longer forced to write out teaching ballads and laws letter perfect but the long list of no's had remained and her personal space had been, in her estimation, crowded, despite the knowledge that F'lar had tried to make his new presence in her weyr as un-intrusive as possible. The intensity of Ramoth's flight had been beyond Lessa's experience and the Lessa part of her had resented the rough loss of control, albeit her dragon roused willingness.

_Ramoth?_ Lessa's mental whisper was somewhat pleading as she willed the dragon to wake. Alas, she had eaten heavily and gone to sleep hours earlier, and in truth, Lessa had attended to a great deal of business she was not required to in an attempt to stay away from the weyr as long as possible, eventually, however, the last of the staff had gone to bed and Lessa could find no more excuses to remain about. She slid over to her dragon's side and scratched the eye ridges of both Mnementh and Ramoth, their necks lovingly entwined; at least they seemed happy with the pairing.

Lessa slipped past the records room delicately, certain that F'lar was within as she very carefully tried not to bring attention to her presence as the man seemed determined to get an amorous response out of her. Sometimes she almost wished she could just send him off with Kylara for a couple of hours to…work out…his needs. Lessa scowled at the thought of that pretentious slut. If nothing else her distaste for the woman and any association with her would drive her to keep F'lar away, as arrogant and self absorbed as he could be. She tugged on her hair-tie and the plates of her long dark hair fell loose around her slender frame.

She slid the curtain to the bathing room aside and her scowl deepened as the lean, muscular figure of F'lar lounging in the pool came into view. Her entry roused him and he looked up and smiled at her tenderly, eyes questioning. She responded with a scowl and the hopeful light in his face dimmed. Lessa had no idea how he could remain expectant after she has shunned his affections with such purpose. Wordlessly and with very little effort he pulled himself out of the water and wrapped a towel around himself. She crossed her arms and waited for him to go. Then, as he passed her, some unknown force overcame her and she reached out a delicately boned hand and touched the long healed scar on his shoulder, a memory of their first encounter. He turned around, surprised and delighted. Unable to explain her actions to herself she searched for a quick retort and only managed to let out a soft "Never mind". He took a half step closer to her, a mischievous twinkling in his amber eyes.

"Really? Just never mind? That's not the sharp tongued Lessa I know." He paused teasingly " Distracted?" as he uttered the last word his lips parted in a playful smile and he registered a look in her eyes he had begun to think would never be turned on him. In that instant Lessa dropped her guard and made no resistance as the towel fell from his waist and his arm caught her around hers. He pulled her in and covered her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss as he lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. Lids fell over her own grey eyes as she returned the action, for the first time stripped of her defiant resolve. When he came up for air Lessa let out a little sigh. He pressed her forehead to hers and their eyes met through the dark stray curl that fell across F'lar's face. F'lar smiled more openly and with more triumphant joy than Lessa had ever seen in the reserved dragonman.

His deft and purposeful hands tugged Lessa's clothes loose while he kissed her again and again, trying to draw from her and this moment all the sweetness of their shared love. For the first time Lessa participated wholeheartedly of her own accord, twining her hands in his hair and pulling him in closer; she brought her legs up and settled them around his hips. F'lar moved his mouth from the base of Lessa's neck and back to her lips as he lifted her now naked body into his arms and pressed it against his while he carried her to the bed. He brought them down onto the low sleeping couch, positioning himself so she was pinned beneath him, helpless to his affections…or so he thought. With an uncharacteristic forcefulness his weyrmate used all the leverage she could to get on top. This was so unexpected that he laughed and she started back, biting her lip, made nervous by his unexpected reaction.

"Think you can get away that easily?" he said with mirth and pulled her back to him. Then, gripped by a surge of ardour he was inside her. She let out a little cry or surprise and joy and all the fast paced eagerness of the last few minutes dissipated as he turned all his attentions to correcting his previous error of an all too rough mating flight. Now that she was open to F'lar, to accepting that he loved her and that she returned that feeling, Lessa became enraptured in ecstasy. They made love for long minutes and at last relaxed their fervour as they rolled aside; moans and heated whispers were replaced by panting as each of them gave themselves over to exhaustion. F'lar looked over at his lover with her strange and delicate beauty, mysterious and wonderful strength of mind and soul. He wanted nothing more than to reach out to her but he stopped himself for fear of spoiling her change of attitude by crowding her.

He was just focusing on the delicate curve of her hip, his rugged features arranged in an expression that was both captivated and captivating, when he noticed two pairs of gleaming opalescent eyes in the faint light of the bedchamber.

_Did we wake you?_ Said F'lar to Mnementh in a mental voice not entirely devoid of self satisfaction. Mnementh responded with the dragon equivalent of a chuckle.

_The two of you may have roused Ramoth and I._ Said the dragon with a note of uncharacteristic sarcasm and then continued in a more serious tone._ Ramoth is glad to see Lessa realizing her feelings._

_So am I._ F'lar said earnestly as Lessa rolled onto her side to look at him; limbs absently and artfully folded around and away from her nude figure. She smiled tentatively and drew herself toward him. He embraced her and tucked her head under his chin. She kissed the neck shoulder area where her face was and put her arms up and around his neck. "I love you." She whispered, almost as if she hadn't meant for him to hear it. F'lar was astonished. It was one thing for Lessa to act on a feeling other than anger, another for her to openly express one in words to someone other than Ramoth. He crushed her against him in an intense and brief hug.

"I love you too." He said and buried his face in her hair. At that moment he wished he could have thought of something clever to say that conveyed the same message but his shock and pure elation would not allow him to express himself in any other form.

Ramoth and Mnementh fell asleep again and their riders followed suite; for the first time in complete harmony with on another.


End file.
